


Хищный тип

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [10]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 10: Predatory rype (хищный тип)
Relationships: Troile/Moloch
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Хищный тип

Когда Молох впервые пребывает в Карфаген и встречает Троиля, он не ожидает многого. Ему нравится Патриарх Бруха, он интересный — чем-то похожий на них, Баали, он пожрал своего господина. Не смотря на всю древнюю силу в его теле, он всё ещё кажется молодым, он резкий, и агрессивный, и такой искренний.

В семье Молоха никто никогда не был искренним.

Ни племя, будучи частью которого он использовал древние имена, ни его дети, ни брат, с которым он больше никогда не хотел больше видеться.

Карфаген рос, постепенно его улицы умывались кровью, Бруха поддавались уговорам его клана легко и просто, словно им не хватало одного лишь толчка. И в то время как его дети обхаживали детей Троиля, и некоторых Ассамитов — насколько же иронично подталкивать к соблазну тех, кто некогда уничтожал и братьев? Но Молоху никогда не было жаль Нергала, и он не жалеет о своих решениях, и даже в некоторой степени благодарен этим убийцам, — сам он посвящал своё время их Патриарху.

Троиль был в некоторой степени простодушным, не смотря на количество интриг, в которых погряз, но также умён. И всё же Молох знал, что его тянет к вампирской крови, знал, потому что сам чувствовал. Чем больше ты живёшь, тем меньше человеческая кровь удовлетворяет тебя.

Он шептал ему, проводил ночи в разговорах, и иногда даже думал, что они похожи на друзей. Может ли вампир называть так хоть кого-то?

Прошло много ночей, жажда Троиля росла, но и со временем приобретала другой оттенок. Он подходил ближе, вдыхал запах прямо возле лица, и Молох даже предлоложить не мог, что ему там может понравится. Он весь — кровь, мухи, разложение, порча, и от этого невозможно отмыться, с самого Становления.

Иногда он жалел, что выжил.

Но Троиль смотрел на него будто он был чем-то невозможным, чем-то прекрасным, великолепным, и у Молоха пропадали изо рта все слова, вся сладость, он будто был зачарован.

Именно тогда он почувствовал сильнее всего, что Троиль это хищник, дикий зверь, как и весь его клан, с его кровавой яростью и отсутствием контроля над эмоциями.

Троиль предложил свою кровь в обмен на его, шептал искушающие слова, будто они поменялись местами, и, казалось, был всем что Молох когда-либо искал.

Уже тогда он знал, что его клан не примет такого. Что именно из-за этой связи он падёт, что Троиль окажется его погибелью, видел в видениях и после. Но не мог отказаться, не мог сделать ничего, кроме как предложить свою кисть в ответ. Если ему нужно заплатить за эту связь своим положением и, возможно, жизнью, он без тени сомнения заплатит эту цену. Все истинные имена кажутся ничтожными перед огненным взглядом Патриарха рядом с ним.

Они стали связаны кровью, тем, что его клан презирает больше всего.

И Троиль всё же стал его гибелью, его величайшим проектом, развращенным патриархом, который вступился за Карфаген — этот город мёртв, утоплен, даже его дети это понимают, пора его покинуть, но ни один Бруха никогда не отличался подобным пониманием, — и Молох последовал за ним.

И в торпор он впал, чувствуя крепкие руки своей любви.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
